


Warden

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Legends of Asgard [6]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Badass, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Post Avengers (Movie), Post Avengers Asgard, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is awaiting his punishment for his crimes against Midgard while mourning the death of his unborn child and attempting to comfort the wife he left behind. The appearance of a past lover proves not only a chance for some amusement, but an opportunity to see what has changed in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden

**Author's Note:**

> So… Um… I really needed aggressive Sigyn again. I just sort of love it when her badassery comes out. It’s a pretty huge difference from who she was before the events of Thor and the Avengers in my little world and Loki likes the change in her. 
> 
> Honestly, just another character study while I take a break from the main fic and wait for The Prose Edda to arrive so I can do some more studying. I do them constantly really. Sort of incorporating the fact that in the comics they were chained together, but with a twist. Trying to get my headcannons to seem plausible inside the movie-verse and with the spoilers for Thor 2 out, I’ve had to tweak some things. But don’t worry, there are NO spoilers in this story. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

“So it is true. You are back.”

Loki looked up from his book to see Lorelei smiling at him and smirked. He hadn’t seen her since shortly before Thor’s failed coronation when the Thunderer had found them in bed together.

“It is,” he replied.

“And the All-father has not thrown you in prison?”

“I expect that will come soon. He is fulfilling a request to Sigyn for the time being.”

He frowned. The reason behind his temporary freedom a punishment in of itself. Sigyn had been carrying his child, unbeknownst to him, when he had fallen into the abyss. She’d lost the child halfway into the pregnancy and he was greeted with the news upon being dragged home in chains. This small reprieve was given so that he may comfort his wife and mourn the death of his unborn child. For as much of a monster he supposedly was, one thing was true; he was a father, even before he married Sigyn and that was a language both he and Odin understood.

“And where is your little wife,” asked Lorelei, coming closer.

“Around,” Loki answered, setting his book aside. The truth was, he knew exactly where Sigyn was and what she was doing, but he wasn’t willing to offer up any information. Lorelei smiled again and came closer. He wasn’t exactly surprised when she slid into his lap.

“I have missed you, Loki,” she purred, threading her fingers through his hair.

“Have you?”

“Indeed I have. I have been craving your touch ever since we parted.”

Loki smirked again. Their parting had been him sending her away and refusing to acknowledge her. She kissed him and he let her, putting forth no effort of his own into it. He simply didn’t care enough to. The most she had to offer him was physical pleasure and as enticing as it was, she held little interest for him. She wanted the things he could do to her, not the other way around.

“You should slip away with me while your little wife is occupied,” Lorelei purred against his mouth.

“And why would I want to do that,” he asked, an edge to his tone.

“Because you know I am always willing, especially now.”

“So is my wife and she does more than just lay there,” he said smoothly, only adding to the sting of his words. He was satisfied when Lorelei turned hurt-filled eyes on him.

“You wound me, lover,” she cooed, trying to melt him as she kissed him again.

“I merely speak the truth,” he answered in the same silky tone. “You were rather dull.”

Now Lorelei looked offended and he smirked. She set her jaw and tried again, “Why can’t we have another good time? Why must you be so cruel, Loki?”

“Because trollops like you do not know when to quit,” came Sigyn’s cold reply. Lorelei’s eyes went wide and Loki flashed her a brilliant smile. He’d known his wife was within ear shot and this had been part of his game. They were magically bound together until his imprisonment, Sigyn doubling as is warden, meaning she was never far away.

“Lady Sigyn,” Lorelei said, sliding out of Loki’s lap. “I did not know…”

“Did not know  _what_  exactly, Lorelei? That I would take issue with you throwing yourself at my husband again? That I might have something to say about it?”

“I thought that Loki…”

“You thought that he would protect you from me if I found out? Oh you stupid little girl,” Sigyn growled. “Loki will not protect you from me. That requires him to have some care for you.”

Lorelei glanced at him, her eyes pleading. This amused him greatly. Women throughout the realms mistook his lust for a sentiment that he never felt for them. He merely sat back, and enjoyed the scene playing out before him. Sigyn was a highly underestimated individual. He knew this because he was the one who had trained her. Lorelei had just made the mistake of taking her eyes off of Sigyn, who had moved closer. He looked to his wife and nodded his consent, interested to see what she would do. Lorelei turned and before she could react, Sigyn’s hand was on her throat. It took very little for Sigyn to bring the woman to her knees.

“You are a fool to think that Loki would spare any woman stupid enough to cross me a second time,” she hissed.

It was true. She did tolerate his dalliances for as long as they lasted. She had been well aware of his promiscuity when she married him and though she hated it, she never set out to change him, which earned her his twisted brand of enduring loyalty. She left his playthings in peace unless provoked, which happened more often than not. Women often made the mistake of believing that a handful of nights in his company made them superior to Sigyn in his eyes. It was then that he took great joy in watching his normally docile wife become territorial and fierce and lay down her claim on him.

A silvery flash appeared in the golden glow that was natural of the halls of Odin’s keep. Sigyn had drawn her dagger, a wedding gift from him, and made sure Lorelei got a nice long look at it. Sigyn was calm and collected but the glint in her eye intrigued him.

“If you cannot keep your hands off of my husband,” she growled. “I would be more than happy to ensure they stay off of him myself. One finger at a time.”

“Sigyn,” Loki said with warning. Lorelei gave audible sigh of relief as his wife’s teal eyes narrowed at him. He smiled at her and stood, moving to stand beside her. “Darling, that is such a lovely dress. It would be a shame to soil it with her blood.”

He offered his hand to her as she quirked an eyebrow at him. He kept smiling down at her. As much as he’d love to cut the proverbial leash and let Sigyn have her way, there would be repercussions for such a deed that even a princess would have to face. And frankly, he didn’t want any more harm to befall her than she had already endured. He was pleased when she obeyed and slipped her hand into his, releasing Lorelei.

“Besides, my pet,” he purred. “Níðhöggr is too good for her.”

“Says the Jotun pretender to his little whore that only stays because no respectable man will take her to bed now that you’ve had her,” Lorelei hissed. Loki bristled momentarily at the mention of his true parentage, but it was Sigyn being spoken of in such a way by the likes of the woman before him that riled him. Before he could catch her, Sigyn had slipped a throwing knife from him and embedded it in the wall behind Lorelei’s head. A red line appeared on her pale cheek, droplets of blood slipping from the gash. Lorelei wiped at it, smearing the red liquid more than cleaning it and said, “What’s the matter, Sigyn? Truth hurt? Cannot handle that even a concubine is your better now?”

Loki caught Sigyn by the throat with a growl, pulling her back against him. He would not let Lorelei have the satisfaction of getting Sigyn to lash out in anger more than she already had. He kissed her neck, willing her temper to cool as he tasted her skin. He urged her head back and made a point of kissing her with a little more fervor than he would normally choose to display beyond the privacy of their bedchambers. Sigyn melted in to him, fully docile again. He chanced a glance at Lorelei as Sigyn nuzzled under his chin and saw she was hurt by the affection he showed his wife. He kissed her temple, breathing in the sweet smell of her blonde hair.

“I have something better in mind for us,” he said huskily next to her ear, smirking as she shivered against him at his meaning.

Lorelei’s jaw dropped and he led his wife away, leaving the younger woman to seethe at her defeat. Sigyn was glaring at him and he rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore her until they were out of sight. Once they’ve rounded the corner, she pulled away from him.

“Why did you stop me,” she demanded.

“As thrilling as I find your darker side, my dear, I much prefer you not join me in prison,” he answered, taking up her hand and kissing the pads oh her fingers. Sigyn sighed and her glare softened. “In any case, I can think of something I would rather see your pretty little hands do than dismembering ninnies that underestimate  your skill with them.”

“Like what?”

Loki nearly scoffed, thinking she couldn’t be serious. The glimmer in her eyes, however, told him that she knew exactly was he was thinking and was merely being coy. All agitation left him then as he pulled her closer. Her hand slipped between them to cup him through his trousers and he rewarded her with a pleased sigh, nibbling at her shoulder.

“To bed then,” she asked sweetly, grazing his ear with her teeth. A shiver ran the length of his spine and he didn’t bother to suppress the growl that rose up in him as he seized her mouth in a heated kiss.

“To bed,” he agreed and pulled her down the hall.


End file.
